


Proportion

by deleerium



Series: Orlijah Month 2011 [6]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deleerium/pseuds/deleerium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Proportionally, they are the same; comparatively, they are very different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proportion

Hands twisted in the hem of Elijah’s shirt, Orlando made a sharp, frustrated sound and lifted his head off the pillow, pushing his face against Elijah’s. Their lips slipped and smeared and caught again around their tongues and there was a moan that could have come from either one. 

Elijah kneaded the back of Orlando’s neck with one hand, the other braced damp and hot against his shoulder, his body crouched and hovering over Orlando. Their hips separated by careful inches. 

Orlando groaned and opened his mouth wider when Elijah’s tongue licked over the top of his, pushing deep behind his teeth with maddening, mouth fucking flutters. He was helpless to stop the way his hips came up off the bed, cock distending his jeans and so fucking hard he could feel the damp spot where he’d leaked against the denim. He growled in frustration when Elijah’s knees tightened and Elijah shifted back, out of Orlando’s reach -- again. "Fuck, Lij," said Orlando, his tone harsh as he broke the kiss and shoved at Elijah’s waist, pushing him off and away. 

Elijah flopped unsteadily to his side, hands slipping against the dark scrub of Orlando’s hair and broad, bony shoulders. "What?" he asked, his voice an unsteady question, his gaze dark with confusion and lust. 

Orlando snorted and wiped his palm over the spit-wet smears on his face, his breathing ragged, his gaze fixed on the ceiling as he adjusted himself in his jeans. "You’re fucking killing me." 

Elijah chewed hard on his lower lip, his hand stilling on Orlando’s shoulder. 

Orlando sighed and caught the hand, turning to look at Elijah. "Hey." He freed the abused lip from between Elijah’s teeth with a gentle nudge of his fingers. "Look, I know this is new and I’m not saying I want to fuck you right this minute." He made an inarticulate sound of frustration. "Well, I do, but we don’t have to do it now or next week or even next month. I just want to know what’s wrong."

Elijah stared at their hands and mumbled, "There’s nothing-"

"Yeah, there is,"said Orlando, interrupting. "We've been together almost a month, and we’re still just kissing." His brow creased with concern, he ran his thumb over the flushed pout of Elijah’s lips. "It’s really not…normal."

Elijah nipped at Orlando’s finger, catching it between his teeth and flicking the end with his tongue. 

Orlando hissed. "Jesus, Lij,"he said, pushing his thumb between Elijah’s lips to stroke over his tongue. He was mesmerized by the way Elijah’s eyes darkened and groaned when Elijah sucked on it once, hard, before releasing it with an obscene pop. 

Orlando growled and snaked an arm around Elijah’s waist, dragging him closer until their foreheads touched. "I can tell you want more as bad as I do, so will you please just fucking tell me what’s wrong?"

Elijah snorted, but didn't offer any resistance as Orlando pulled him over. "How tall am I?" he asked. 

"What?" Orlando looked confused. "Five foot nothing," he said. 

Elijah rolled his eyes and held up a hand, reaching for Orlando’s to line them up together, palm to palm. "Look."

"Yeah." Orlando curled the ends of his fingers down over Elijah’s much smaller hand. "I've got pontoons for hands. So?" 

"Not your hands, idiot," said Elijah, eyes flashing. "Look at mine."

"Yeah, they’re smaller. So?"

Elijah blew out a breath in frustration. "And?"

Orlando blinked at him. 

Elijah gave him a significant look. And waited. 

"I don’t get what you..." Orlando’s eyes widened, then immediately narrowed. "Are you a fucking idiot, Elijah Jordan Wood?"

"Huh?" It was Elijah's turn to blink. 

Orlando growled. "I've had blue balls for almost a month because you think I’m gonna think you’re too… because you’re shy? About that?" He grabbed Elijah, rolling him to his back and pinning him with arms and legs and elbows, his free hand diving for the fastening on Elijah’s button-fly jeans. 

Elijah’s face flushed pink as he yelped and twisted underneath Orlando, scrabbling at his hands in a futile attempt to get away. "No, Orli, don’t, do-" he broke off in a guttural moan and his head snapped back against the pillow as his body arched. 

Orlando’s grin was maniacal. "Shut up, Lij," he said, breathing the words across Elijah’s ear just before he nipped it. "You little idiot." He wrapped his whole hand around Elijah’s cock and stroked him again, knuckles tight against soft cotton boxers, wrist turning as he rubbed a calloused thumb over the damp tip. 

Elijah yowled and hunched his hips, turning his head blindly towards Orlando. He freed a hand and grabbed the back of Orlando’s neck, panting against his mouth. "Orli, Orli."

"Shit, Lij," said Orlando, grinding his crotch against Elijah’s hip, his mouth open, his hand working steadily between Elijah’s thighs. "Come on, come on," he grated out between hot, almost-kisses. "When I’m done with you, you’re so gonna return the favor." He deepened the kiss and stroked faster, scrubbing his thumb over the ridge of Elijah’s cock and then Elijah was coming. He caught Elijah’s sharp cry in the kiss and held him down as he writhed, groaning at the wet heat spilling over his fingers. 

Orlando mouthed the hot skin of Elijah’s jaw and stroked him gently through the last shudder. "You’re fucking crazy if you think I care about anything but that it’s you I get to touch," he whispered. 

Elijah made an unintelligible noise and pushed Orlando to his back before crawling over him. He hovered for a long moment before he drew a shaky breath and slowly lowered himself, pushing a thigh deliberately against the ridge under Orlando’s jeans. 

Orlando groaned and grabbed Elijah’s ass, pulling him closer. "Lij," he gasped, lifting his head up to capture Elijah’s mouth in a messy kiss. 

Elijah made a querying noise and tongued the roof of Orlando’s mouth, grinding his hips against Orlando’s. 

"Lij, seriously? You really are fucking killing me."

**Author's Note:**

> Written in January 2011 for Orlijah Month; crossposted from LJ (deleerium dot livejournal dot com).


End file.
